1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of liquid drop delivery devices. More specifically, this patent deals with a smaller yet equally therapeutic medical eye drop device primarily used in delivering consistent, smaller, uniform drops associated with the proper dose of what is being dispensed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many dispensers discuss improved ways of making eye drop dispensers, enhancing eye drop delivery, facilitating patient self delivery of a smaller yet equally therapeutic medical eye drop. None, however, address the delivery of a smaller yet equally therapeutic medical eye drop.
Currently, almost all eye drop dispensers for human and veterinarian use have roughly the same dimensions. As such, a molded part compatible with one bottle would be compatible with almost all commercially available bottle types. Existing eye drop dispensers produce drops that are roughly 50 micro liters (μl) in size. Only 7-10 (μl) of this amount actually remains in the eye according to the American Academy of Opthalmology Basic and Clinical Science Course. The rest is lost, mainly through tearing. As a result, only about 20% of each drop is therapeutic. The rest is wasted. Therefore applying a tip that will dispense a smaller size eye drop (i.e. 7 μl-25 μl) would minimize waste without sacrificing therapeutic efficacy. This invention is not for a single sized tip. Different sized cannula tips produce different sized drops. The size of which will be optimized to each therapeutic regimen as is necessary.